custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ChronosOmega
Wait, you're here too!? o_0 I didn't think that you'd be here too. O_O It's me, Ahpolki Ihu. Been doing a lot of writing lately, so I haven't really had time to post MOCs. I think Callan, Jareroden, Vorred, and Grignat are here too. No sure if anyone else from MOCPages is her, though. Still, there're some nice people and MOCs around this site. I'd bid you farewell, but I don't have a tophat. :/ Yep, certainly here! There are a lot of people that use both sites, I think. And no top hat, no problem. :P So I've seen a few of your MOCs and let me just say, I wish I could MOC half that good, will be looking at your stuff for the foreseeable future. Tex499 (talk) 12:38, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Tex! Good call. Thank you for updating the page on my behalf. :P No problem. I've come across a few other mentions of similar things (Iden immorality references, etc.) in some of your pages, but haven't edited any of them except for Glonor. My Pages Hey Chro! I noticed the little messages you left in the summary sections of my pages you edited. It might be better to write these on the talk page so I can respond! You can correct any mistakes you find (like the one on Glonor's page)! Me and BTD sometimes forget to remove old content or make a little mistake here and there. It's basically just helping us out! The trivia content you posted on Merall's page can't stay there however. It's just speculation based on an old RPG and not a confirmed fact. But I do remember the old times and the main reason I said Merall was lesbian: Bruno destroying the evils, Bruno making walls broken, Bruno finding treasure chests... and the worst of all... Bruno marrying Merall :P -- 14:56, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Haha, yep. If I see anything like that I'll help out. And my edit on Merall was a joke based on the old RPG; I won't make edits like that again. (Probably.) hello chronos miss me dear chronosomega remember me joshuajacobson95 you know the one from mocpages. its been too long but what pages are you talking about? ~joshuajacobson95 Er, no, I'm afraid I don't. Always good to see someone from MOCpages, though. :D Other Thanks Chro! I wasn't able to check my messages until now anyway, so your wishes came to the right time :) -- 11:01, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Chro, I just wanted to say hello. I don't personally know you, but I've seen a few of your MOCs over on the 'pages; they're impressive. If you need any help, I'll be glad to assist you. And I'll be keeping up on your stories. Snowfell and Postmortem will be at the top of my reading list :D I'm LoganWoerner, but you can call me Logan. I've been inactive for the past few weeks, but I'm normally editing around every other day or so. Welcome, 05:26, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Logan! Yeah...I just created the map a loooong time ago and made the map as a concept. Thanks, though! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Your Overlord has Spoken']] 19:45, January 2, 2014 (UTC)